bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Draygan
The second child born to Artur and Marissa Strykia, of House Strykia, Draygan Strykia was the High Lord in-exile of the Antrixian Commonwealth. He was also the defacto leader of the Antrixian Resistance against the New Order’s Imperial Occupational forces within the Maridis and Relkan Sectors. History Early Life Rebellion Era First and foremost, Draygan always strove to make sure his people were taken care of and protected, which caused friction among some of the other resistance leaders. But for the most part, Draygan was able to keep the Antrixian Resistance fleet hidden away, only engaging the Imperials when absolutely necessary. Showing great patience, Draygan bid his time, always hopeful that the Strykia twins were alive and that the eventual return would mean the end to the Imperials. Draygan, with the support of Bronn Holcom and his uncle, Edric Strykia, began preparing the exiled resistance fighters for their eventual confrontation with the Imperials. The formation of the Shadow Wardens was the first step in pulling much-needed people back to the Commonwealth to fight against the Imperials. While Draygan didn't have the full support of the Commonwealth to wage his rebellion, he had enough so that he could manage a slow build-up of his forces, while terrorizing the Imperials. Draygan also forged secret alliances with many local worlds outside the Maridis Sector, building up resources and support. By 0 BBY, Draygan had created a sizable fleet and force to combat the Imperials, but knew that if he took the Commonwealth back, he could not hold it against an Imperial onslaught. His contingency plan had been in effect for years prior to that, however. The Callandor Project, hidden away in the Maridis Nebula, was viewed as the last option should the Desmora Prophecy fail. Between Edric Strykia, Leeto Atraydes, and Draygan, resources had been diverted over the years since the beginnings of the Empire to construct a massive colony ship. The plan was to use The Callandor to transport as many Commonwealth citizens away as possible. The plan also incorporated finding the lost Jinsai clan, The Jenn, building up a military, and returning to take back the Commonwealth. In 1 ABY, the Imperials began a long-acting plan meant to destabilize the resistance within the Commonwealth. The first stage was staging and announcing that Draygan had been killed in a failed attack. This was meant to draw Draygan out of hiding and at the same time, draw the Strykia twins back to the Commonwealth if they were still alive. Instead, Draygan used a counter-plan, dispersing the Resistance to support his brother Graydon, who assumed the position of High Lord in-exile. Draygan used the opportunity to fake his death and go into hiding on Ibera. Together with Bronn and a handful of his elite guards, Draygan focused on forming an even larger resistance force to support his brother. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: High Lord DEXTERITY 3D+1 (Insert Skills) KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 (Insert Skills) MECHANICAL 3D+1 (Insert Skills) PERCEPTION 3D+1 (Insert Skills) STRENGTH 3D (Insert Skills) TECHNICAL 2D (Insert Skills) Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family